


make you feel my love

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: kyungsoo catches up with the pace the world expects of him, leaving almost everyone behind... except for baekhyun who joins him in his run.





	make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> thank you j for proofreading this. i am more than happy that you finished reading this sappy story. yes, the main concept is from the film 'a very special love' huhu. hope you guys love it.
> 
>  **title:** make you feel my love  
>  **main pairing:** baekhyun/d.o.  
>  **sub-pairing:** past!d.o./xiumin, past!d.o./suho, past!chanyeol/d.o.  
>  **word count:** 4.5k  
>  **rating:** pg  
>  **warning/s:** poor rushed writing, effed up story  
> 

-ㅂㄷ-

 

"Did you get that, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun looks up only to see Kyungsoo's attention on the laptop screen and fingers fiddling with the keyboard. His boss lifts a finger to fix his eyeglasses which keeps on sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"I asked you a question, Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo continues to type and Baekhyun snaps back to reality. It's never good to stare at one's boss when they work, most especially when they are extremely good-looking.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun chokes and utters a 'yes'. Kyungsoo snaps his gaze from the screen to his secretary. Baekhyun hopes that Kyungsoo doesn't see through his eyes, how he has been looking at his boss with love and affection rather than professionalism.

Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun to repeat the list of errands for the day. Baekhyun can be the greatest klutz and ironically, be one of the most efficient staff members. How this happens is a mystery the universe has not yet shared to the world. Baekhyun goes through the list, one by one.

"6.30PM at La Sfera. A bouquet of flowers for Junmyeon."

Kyungsoo, now back to typing the February revenue report, says, "Make sure you get the flowers before going to Junmyeon. Tell him I'll be late. Also, for the flowers, just get whatever is pretty."

Baekhyun sighs. Kyungsoo notices it but doesn't give a comment about it. Baekhyun thinks that commenting on his reaction takes too much of Kyungsoo's precious time.

Everything is fast-paced for Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo, with his short legs, tries his hardest to keep up. Baekhyun is aware of this. Being Kyungsoo's secretary for the past six years, Baekhyun knows a lot of things about Kyungsoo -- inside and out. Baekhyun hopes that Kyungsoo would slow down his pace one day so that he and Baekhyun could run together side-by-side. But that's very sappy and also, impossible... because Kyungsoo hates jogging.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo calls Baekhyun again. Baekhyun is dismissed.

 

It's Valentine's Day and like all special days, Kyungsoo takes another overtime at work to finish whatever document the higher ups need. It's his way of proving himself -- as how Baekhyun puts it, because a lot of side stories come up when you're appointed in a position because of the credential: child of owner.

Baekhyun slides to his seat and picks up the phone. He dials the number of Kyungsoo's trusted florist.

"Hello! This is Byun Baekhyun of Do Media and Advertising. Can I please speak to Mr. Kim Jongdae?"

Baekhyun hears nothing in response.

"Hello? Is anyone on the other line? This is Byun Baekhyun of Do Media and Advertising. Can I--"

A burst of loud laughter bombards Baekhyun's ear. He huffs.

"Jongdae, you li'l piece of--"

"Handsome!" Jongdae cuts in.

"Hello, I'm Byun Baekhyun of Do Media and Advertising and I'm hopelessly in love with my boss." Jongdae imitates Baekhyun's greeting and howls a good laugh afterwards.

"Not funny, bro."

"So what do I owe the Do Kyungsoo now?" Jongdae shifts to a calmer tone.

"Prettiest bouquet of flowers addressed to Kim Junmyeon." Baekhyun heaves another sigh.

"Noted. This is for?" Jongdae asks.

"Tonight. I'm picking it up half past 5."

"It's the busiest day of the year! I'll get this done. Kyungsoo owes me concert tickets for saving his ass."

"Will tell him that." Baekhyun doesn't need to tell Jongdae that he is Kyungsoo's cover for the night, keeping Junmyeon company until Kyungsoo shows up. No. _If_ Kyungsoo has the heart to show up.

"Kyungsoo's lucky Junmyeon sticks with him. It's been two years. If I were Junmyeon, I would have wanted out 3 months in the relationship. Being in a relationship with Kyungsoo is being in a relationship with air." Jongdae giggles.

"You can't have a relationship with air??" Baekhyun reacts and Jongdae makes his point: _"exactly."_

"Kyungsoo's a workaholic. You know how he is. He just needs someone who understands that."

"You mean... someone like you?"

"No! No! Not even me! There are people who would understand him. It doesn't need to be me."

"No need to defend him. I'll get it done."

Jongdae is right. Baekhyun is always there to defend Kyungsoo's jerk ways. But Baekhyun doesn't know of any other way to realize his love for Kyungsoo. If being a loyal and understanding secretary is the way for him to love Kyungsoo, then, so be it.

Baekhyun gets the flowers and rides a cab to the restaurant. He gets there an hour late and sees Junmyeon sitting at a table and seat by the window. There's an untouched full glass of water in front of the male. The glass' condensation is well evident and a part of the table cloth is wet.

"Hey there, Junmyeon." Baekhyun greets Junmyeon. The other boy returns the greeting and lets Baekhyun take the couch across him.

Baekhyun reaches out and hands the bouquet of flowers and a black paper bag with the brand's name in silver.

"This is from Kyungsoo. He really extends his apologies. It's just a lot of things are needed by the board and--"

Junmyeon cuts Baekhyun off.

"It's alright, Baekhyun. I know that spiel already. It's just that, I've entered this relationship because I love him and that he loves me but that doesn't seem like the case anymore. You see him even more than I do!" Junmyeon takes a sip from the glass and mutters an apology to Baekhyun. He got carried away with the last sentence. Junmyeon smiles and this reassures Baekhyun.

"We were supposed to meet an hour ago." Junmyeon laughs dryly and Baekhyun notices a glint in his eyes. Junmyeon looks at his watch and then at Baekhyun.

"Tell him that it's been a good ride. I need to go now, Baekhyun."

Junmyeon stands up and Baekhyun tells him to at least accept the gifts to which the latter dismisses.

Baekhyun is left alone at the table. The waiter passes by for his order but he delays the thought. He ponders on whether or not to tell Kyungsoo on the phone that Junmyeon is done with everything but of course, things like this must be said in person.

There's a turmoil within Baekhyun. His secretarial duties are not just within the bounds of the office but extend to Kyungsoo's personal life. A part of him is thankful because he gets to be in Kyungsoo's private life but the other part feels sorry because Kyungsoo needs to grow up emotionally.

The meeting time is 7.30. Through the window, Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo step out of his car and throw the keys to the valet. Kyungsoo is still in his suit, messy hair and eyes with dark circles. He slips his hands inside the pocket of his pants and heads inside the restaurant. Baekhyun checks his phone for the time. Kyungsoo is _two hours late_.

Baekhyun's eyes linger on what lies on the other side of the glass window. His mind swims in the pool of dilemma. He doesn't know how to tell Kyungsoo that Junmyeon called it quits.

Baekhyun feels hopeless. He is deep in his thoughts on what to do. Apparently, this comes in his job description as Kyungsoo's secretary.

Baekhyun's train of thought stops and in an instant, his mind turns pitch black. His eyes widen in surprise. Baekhyun could feel his blood rush through his cheeks flushing him in a color he doesn't want to be caught wearing. His pulse quickens that he hears the own hammering of his heart. There is a tingling sensation, a ghost of soft plump lips on his right cheek, still damp from whatever touched it.

He jolts and look at the man beside him.

"Oh." Kyungsoo says, his voice deep and whole.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Junmyeon."

Baekhyun doesn't respond. He curls one of his fists hoping to stop the continuous flow of his blood through his veins. His breath hitches and he tries his hardest to speak.

"I... I... I... Kyungsoo..."

Baekhyun tries to shuffle all the words he knows and mix and match them in the hopes of creating a response. But he couldn't. Not when he just felt Kyungsoo's lips on his cheek.

"It's alright. I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Kyungsoo stands up and sits opposite Baekhyun, the seat which Junmyeon occupied earlier that night.

"He didn't show?" Kyungsoo asks. He then raises his hand and a waiter comes to assist him. Kyungsoo tells the man to serve the meal.

"He... he... did." Baekhyun grapples for words.

"He left?" Kyungsoo says monotonously as if he has been expecting it all along.

"Yes."

"He didn't take the gifts?" Kyungsoo eyes the bouquet of flowers and the paper bag on the table.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and decides to get over with everything.

"He says you guys are over."

_There. Done._

Baekhyun focuses on Kyungsoo's face then at his hands. He waits for the other man's reaction. He knows well that Kyungsoo wouldn't react in a grand manner; that Kyungsoo would show his feelings through micro gestures.

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip and taps his fingers on the table. Baekhyun sees all of these things. Baekhyun's heart drops because Kyungsoo is sad. Baekhyun never likes Kyungsoo to be sad. Baekhyun doesn't want Kyungsoo to be hurt.

"I am sorry." Baekhyun breaks the silence surrounding them.

"I expected it. I'm never really good at this."

"So what's this?" Kyungsoo asks, pointing to the black paper bag.

"Bought a tie for Junmyeon. I made it look like it came from you. I just thought that he might be sick of all the flowers you give him."

"That's why I keep you around." Kyungsoo kids around. Baekhyun senses warmth from Kyungsoo. In a way, Baekhyun finds himself a tad bit special because Kyungsoo doesn’t really joke around. Snide remarks are not really Kyungsoo things.

"Keep those. Do what you want with them." Kyungsoo adds.

The waiter comes in and serves their food. Baekhyun has a confused look on his face. Kyungsoo tries his hardest to smile.

"Dig in. I don't want the special meal I planned to go to waste."

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo eat without sharing words.

"I'll take you home. It's the least I can do." Kyungsoo offers when the valet drives the car in front of them. Baekhyun doesn't hesitate and opens the car door before stepping in.

The drive is quiet. Kyungsoo likes quiet while Baekhyun likes noise. An hour has passed and the air is long dead. Baekhyun’s apartment is near but he is struggling for air to breathe. He wants to tell Kyungsoo what Kyungsoo needs to hear.

"Stop hurting yourself." The words spill out of Baekhyun's lips and he knows he cannot take them back anymore. Kyungsoo's eyes are still on the road.

"You need to keep your end of the bargain if you want to be in a relationship."

Still no words.

"Kyungsoo, listen to me. I know you're so caught up with what the world expects from you but you don't need to follow what the world says."

"-- I'll turn on some music, okay?" Kyungsoo consults but in the end, he still turns the radio on even before Baekhyun answers. Baekhyun knows that this is Kyungsoo's way to avoid conversations but stubbornness won't help Kyungsoo. So Baekhyun shuts the radio off.

"You're hurting yourself. You're preventing yourself from getting your happiness."

The car suddenly stops and Baekhyun is almost thrown aboard if not for the seat belt he is wearing.

“My happiness?”

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun, eyes pieecing through Baekhyun's own.

"Since when and why do you care about something personal?" Kyungsoo's voice is clear, his tone hurtful.

"My happiness? You are my secretary not my parent or my brother. You are my secretary, Byun. You are not my boyfriend."

Kyungsoo has never addressed Baekhyun by his surname. Hearing Kyungsoo call Baekhyun ‘Byun’ makes his heart ache. Baekhyun's teeth clench on his lips, cutting deep enough for him to taste his own blood. Kyungsoo's words sting because they are true. Baekhyun is technically nobody to Kyungsoo; he is just an employee under a payroll.

"I never asked you to be concerned of me. I never needed you to do so. So don't come in my life saying you're concerned of my well-being. Stay in line!"

Baekhyun's eyes blur and he feels tears rolling down his cheeks. He parts his mouth but nothing comes out.

Baekhyun is under the power of Kyungsoo’s stare. He feels small and helpless. He knows he has offended Kyungsoo but what he just did is for Kyungsoo’s sake. Whether one wants hear it or not, the truth should always be said.

Kyungsoo doesn’t utter anything but with the way his eyes fix on Baekhyun, Baekhyun concludes that Kyungsoo is waiting for a response.

"I never thought that you were hard to love. Even if a lot of people tell me that you're the most difficult person to deal with, to care for. I always thought that you had your way of dealing things. I never thought that it was difficult to love you, Kyungsoo. But I think it's time that I do."

Baekhyun wipes the tears off his face and pushes the button to free him from the binding pain. He leaves Kyungsoo behind, car door locked, the way Kyungsoo likes himself to be -- alone.

The next days in work, Kyungsoo is nowhere to be found. It's the third day that Baekhyun is sitting at his desk waiting for any message from Kyungsoo. He has sent his boss messages but no responses were received. Baekhyun tries to call Kyungsoo but the number is out of reach.

There is a stack of paperwork to be signed lying on Kyungsoo's desk and the pile is growing. Baekhyun is worried but it may be out of line if he visits Kyungsoo at his house. He talks to Kyungsoo’s father who advises him to leave the paperwork at Kyungsoo's place because Kyungsoo deserves a break from work.

Baekhyun follows.

He knocks on Kyungsoo's apartment door a few times but no one is answering. He jiggles the knob and his worries are heightened. Kyungsoo might be rotting dead inside the apartment and no one would know. Baekhyun decides to bust the door open when the it opens and Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo in a big black shirt and black boxers.

"Oh." Kyungsoo's voice is nasal and from the looks of it, he is drowsy.

"I'm sorry. I'm really..."

Kyungsoo doesn't finish the sentence and plops down on Baekhyun who catches him instinctively. Kyungsoo is heavy for Baekhyun and the latter struggles to get Kyungsoo back to bed. Kyungsoo's skin is burning. Baekhyun tries his best to aid Kyungsoo in his sickness.

Baekhyun knows this is crossing the line. He is a secretary and not a nurse but it kills him to see Kyungsoo like this, dry and wilted.

He stays by Kyungsoo's side, occasionally wiping the other man's forehead with a wet cloth.

Kyungsoo's hand curls onto the end of the quilt, his body shivering in the cold and he grabs Baekhyun's hand. His eyes try to peer open but they fail in doing so.

"Don't leave me, Baek."

Baekhyun doesn't leave. Baekhyun spends the entire night nursing Kyungsoo back to health. He feeds Kyungsoo and helps Kyungsoo in changing clothes. Baekhyun falls by Kyungsoo's bed side, seated on the floor and a hand intertwined with Kyungsoo's own.  


Baekhyun knows it's hard to love Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo is still to be loved. And call it crazy but Baekhyun would always go the extra mile for Kyungsoo just so that Kyungsoo could feel his love.

-ㅂㄷ-

 

In Baekhyun's first year of being Kyungsoo's secretary, Kyungsoo asks him to meet up with Kim Minseok, Kyungsoo's senior from college on Valentine's Day. Minseok and Kyungsoo have been dating for a year and Kyungsoo is always a no-show. Baekhyun ends up having dinner with Minseok that night.

The next week, Baekhyun learns from office gossip that Minseok and Kyungsoo has broken up. Kyungsoo looks the same, still a workaholic. Baekhyun lets it pass.

Year two and Baekhyun becomes Kyungsoo's proxy for blind dates. Kyungsoo seems naturally him and Baekhyun has already accepted the fact that Kyungsoo has priorities and that Kyungsoo's boyfriends should at least consider that.

But along the road of Baekhyun's second year, things have taken a 360-degree spin. Kyungsoo has become less of the workaholic he is and this is because he has been seeing someone. Maybe, the guy is special. Of course, the guy is. Kyungsoo has his eyes only for the perfect types.

This time, it is Park Chanyeol, son and heir of the Park industries. Kyungsoo has met him through Seungsoo, Kyungsoo's older brother. Seungsoo is good friends with a girl named Yura, a news anchor and Chanyeol's older sister.

"He is so unlike me, Baek!" Kyungsoo says as he swigs from the soju bottle. 'Baek' is what he calls Baekhyun when he is drunk and not so uptight. Whenever Baekhyun hears the syllable pass Kyungsoo's lips, Baekhyun is reassured that he is part of Kyungsoo's world.

"He's funny and loud."

Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo's lips flash a heart-shaped smile and a paradox kicks in Baekhyun's veins. His heart is beating fast at the sight of Kyungsoo smiling yet, he cries for air because Kyungsoo is in love with someone who is not him.

"That's great."

Kyungsoo is there for every important date with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo is never late. Kyungsoo becomes the perfect boyfriend. Whenever work comes into the picture, Kyungsoo makes it sure that Chanyeol would still feel his love.

Baekhyun is sent to shop and meet with Chanyeol for the first anniversary. Something important has come up in work and it is something Kyungsoo couldn't get out of. For the years Baekhyun is a step behind Kyungsoo, only with Chanyeol does his boss show up and work hard to keep the relationship going.

Maybe, this is love.

But of course, it isn't everlasting love because Kyungsoo goes downhill when his brother Seungsoo has fallen ill. The company is no longer for Seungsoo but for him. Seungsoo miraculously gets out of the illness but his assumption as heir is left in Kyungsoo's hands. Seungsoo retires to their Jeju home and does what he always wanted in life which is to paint and Kyungsoo is destined to be one of South Korea's top elites. The pace of Kyungsoo's life accelerates and Kyungsoo's engines need replacing. It is in no time that Kyungsoo reverts back to his old ways, out of time for everything and always in a hurry to catch up with the fast track of the human race.

Chanyeol stays with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol did try but their relationship took a big slope down and all Baekhyun could do was watch Kyungsoo's happiness be tattered into pieces. Baekhyun is appointed back to his old job as Kyungsoo's double. Baekhyun shops for Kyungsoo's gifts to Chanyeol. Baekhyun keeps Chanyeol company while waiting for Kyungsoo. Baekhyun swears that he pities Chanyeol whenever Kyungsoo didn't show up.

The relationship ends a little over two years. A year and a half of blissful honeymoon moments and the remaining go spiraling down the drain.

The break-up is painful. Baekhyun can attest to that. He is at Kyungsoo's side the entire time, pulling the bottles of scotch and whiskey away from Kyungsoo's reach, preparing Kyungsoo's breakfast beforehand even if his cooking is shit, taking care of Kyungsoo when sick. Baekhyun is always there to be at Kyungsoo's beckon call.

It takes Kyungsoo three months to get back on his feet and he becomes more mechanic than a factory machine. Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo's transition and he becomes worse than before. Biased or not, Kyungsoo transforms into a more hardworking version of himself, surpassing his own set record.

"Employee of the century! No wonder he is Mr. VP!" Baekhyun overhears one of his co-workers. He plays dumb and deaf as he works on Kyungsoo's third cup of coffee and it wasn't three in the afternoon yet.

"Mr. VP?" Another co-worker chimes.

"Mr. Vein Popping. If he keeps that up, he's going to get an aneurysm."

Baekhyun chuckles at the remark because it is true. He notes to mention that to Kyungsoo but he erases that mental note because Kyungsoo is rarely the one for jokes.

Then, Kyungsoo meets Junmyeon in a fundraising event. Junmyeon is a lawyer representing a company of one of Kyungsoo's family friends. Junmyeon is a very lovely being, perfect too -- just like Kyungsoo’s preferences are. They get along well because Junmyeon leads a busy life almost parallel to Kyungsoo's. That's how it works. It isn't always opposites that attract.

Yet, the relationship yearns for more. Kyungsoo is always late for the little and once in a blue moon dates he and Junmyeon have. Baekhyun takes this as an early symptom of Kyungsoo's break up. So, for Kyungsoo to be happy, Baekhyun does what he could so that Junmyeon wouldn't have a change of heart.

But Baekhyun tends to forget that love is not fixed because things change more often than not. Love is changing. Love is fluid. Baekhyun forgets that once one loves, he should accept the changes that the person would undertake. Junmyeon isn't that tolerant with Kyungsoo's changes. The similarities become the gaps which separate Kyungsoo and Junmyeon until the former couldn't keep up with Junmyeon’s race anymore.

 

-ㅂㄷ-

 

Weeks turn into months and suddenly it's the season of love again. Kyungsoo is different. For the past year, Kyungsoo has settled in an average pace and this delights Baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn't know why but he doesn't ask. He doesn't want to cross that line again.

"You need me?" Baekhyun peeps through Kyungsoo's door. He sees a small smile etched on Kyungsoo's lips. He comes in and closes the door behind him.

"Go to Jongdae's shop and pick whatever bouquet you like. I have a date later and I don't have any idea what he likes so pick whatever you fancy. I trust your judgement."

Kyungsoo beams and Baekhyun is at ease. Kyungsoo may not love him back but seeing him at ease is more than enough.

"Then, I don't know if my date is early so do show up. I have no plans of being late but at least, someone is there. From what I know, the boy's kind of special so dress up."

Baekhyun nods his head. He is on the way to take his leave when Kyungsoo speaks again.

"7.30 at the Gazebo. Okay?"

"Yes." Baekhyun smiles and closes the door in front of him.

Kyungsoo's happiness radiates and Baekhyun shrugs off the stinging feeling inside because he has never seen Kyungsoo this delighted. Baekhyun thinks that real love is willing the good of the beloved for the beloved's sake. What he has for Kyungsoo may be one-sided but, at least, it's real.

Baekhyun gets to the Gazebo at 8. He catches his breath before heading to the gardens. Kyungsoo had the place closed for this night.

Baekhyun's fingers are crossed, hoping that the heavens are in his favor because he is late and that Kyungsoo's date might have been waiting for a very long time.

Thank goodness the stars are on his side because he only sees Kyungsoo, awkwardly waiting alone, by the gazebo in the middle of the garden. Kyungsoo is suited up, hair fixed in place and tie perfectly knotted. Kyungsoo smiles.

"Finally."

Baekhyun mentally curses himself because it's obvious that Kyungsoo has been waiting for the bouquet.

"I am soooooooo sorry, Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun hands Kyungsoo an elegantly wrapped bouquet of white roses. He gives a bow and then, bids goodbye.

"Good luck tonight!"

Baekhyun walks away from Kyungsoo. In his head, the image of Kyungsoo's heart-shaped smile stays and in his heart, Kyungsoo's name is carved. He walks briskly, hoping that his eyes doesn't meet Kyungsoo's date.

No crossing the line, Baekhyun. No crossing the line.

Baekhyun abruptly halts from his pace when he feels something tug the hem of his blazer. Fingers curl around his wrist and Baekhyun turns his head. Is there something he forgot?

"Wait. Don't go." Kyungsoo says. Kyungsoo's voice is softer and warmer. Baekhyun's heart flutters at the sound.

"Oh. This is funny," Baekhyun snickers, "now, I'm the one keeping you company while you wait for your date. Ha!"

Kyungsoo snags a grin.

"You are keeping me company..." Kyungsoo shoves the bouquet of flowers to Baekhyun and Baekhyun takes it in his hand. He looks perplexed on what is happening.

"...because you are MY date." Kyungsoo shows his teeth, putting up an awkward smile on his face. Baekhyun giggles at the sight.

Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo who has been staring at him. It takes Baekhyun a while to absorb everything that is happening right now.

"What?"

Kyungsoo's fingers retreat from Baekhyun's wrist. He lifts his hand up and extends it.

"Hi, I'm Do Kyungsoo of Do Media and Advertising. I'm your date for tonight."

Baekhyun is lost in the moment. DID KYUNGSOO JUST SAY THAT HE IS KYUNGSOO'S VALENTINE'S DATE???

Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun's hand ang shakes it. Baekhyun is still standing, confused with what is happening.

"If you want to have me, if you still want to love me, if you still think I am someone worthy of your love, please do go on this date with me. I know it's too much but you know how I am, Baek. You know how I think I don't need love to live. I never knew I needed it. I never knew I wanted it until you made me realize I did. And all I know is that I want and need the love that comes from you..."

Baekhyun's gaze lies on Kyungsoo. His heart is beating to the rhythm of snare drums. His blood rush decelerates. His hands are trembling and he doesn't know what to say.

"I love you, Baekhyun. I know it's hard to love me. I know I am not worthy of your love but I have been trying to change so that I could be loved by you... again."

There is a replay of what happened the Valentine's Day the year before. What Baekhyun has said to Kyungsoo replays on his mind and Baekhyun couldn't help but smile, eyes turning crescents which makes the tears fall from his eyes.

Kyungsoo moves closer to Baekhyun. He leans in and Baekhyun copies the other's actions.

"It is never hard to love. Especially, when who I love is you." Baekhyun says as he closes the gap separating him and Kyungsoo. His lips touch Kyungsoo's and his eyes are shut. He captures Kyungsoo's lips and they lock.

Baekhyun takes a step back and is enchanted with the way Kyungsoo looks at him. Kyungsoo reaches for his hand and leads him to their table. Baekhyun ventures for another step forward and they walk side-by-side. This time, Baekhyun is sure that Kyungsoo is not keeping up with the world but even if Kyungsoo does, Baekhyun is surely there to run with him, hands intertwined, steps in sync.

 

 

 

please leave some comments for the writer! ♥


End file.
